I'm Your Biggest Stan
Episode of Red Life. Summary Kate and Allie attempt to redeem themselves after accidentally breaking Corey's prized guitar, only to feel that it might not be worth it. Plot Corey and his friends are rehearsing when they're greeted by Kate and Allie. Corey isn't in the mood to talk to them because he's waiting for a gift he sent out for a month ago, so he sends them off, claiming that the band doesn't want any distractions while they work on their latest song, which they believe. After the two leave, the four discuss how sick they are of the two. Trina then arrives and tells them that they'll soon come to a point where they begin to hate their fans. Corey refutes her by claiming that they're just kids and that they don't want to hurt their feelings. Trina then tells them that the two are their only consistent fans and that they'll either grow out of loving the band or become laughingstocks on the internet. The four access their social profiles and notice that aside from various spambots and sub4subs, the only real fans that follow them are Kate and Allie. Corey becomes paranoid that their band won't survive without real fans once Kate and Allie move on, but he gets distracted when his gift arrives, a brand new electric guitar. Before he could play it, Kate and Allie return and accidentally make Corey drop it, destroying it in the process. Kate and Allie attempt to fix it but accidentally set it on fire and throw it into a neighboring yard. The girls attempt to retrieve it and manage to do so after a day. This isn't enough to cheer Corey up as he harshly berates them for wrecking the guitar in the first place. The girls run off in tears as a result. The next day, Corey and his friends are performing at a mall, but are unable to secure fans that want to stick around. Corey attempts to find Kate and Allie, but is unsuccessful as they were supposedly paid off by Trina to not give him any useful information. Devastated, Corey goes on hiatus and spends his days moping around the house. This eventually gets on Trina's nerves and she decides to talk with him about it. Corey admits that Trina was right about Kate and Allie and that he unable to be successful without them. Taking pity on him, she tells him that there's a giant oak tree the two spend their free time by. Suddenly a report is heard on the radio about a freak thunderstorm. Corey makes it to the tree and sees that Kate and Allie are on one of the branches. He attempts to reason with them, but they just ignore him. Corey tries to reach them but the branch the girls are on snaps and they fall, but are saved by Corey. He manages to get them down, but they run off before he could talk to them more. He finds them hiding in a cave and he apologizes to them for yelling at them. They forgive him and the three ride off with Trina. Trivia Cultural References * The posters in the garage contain images from the videos to Quote Unquote by Mr. Bungle and Mr. Blue Veins by Carnival Art. * Trina references Jhonen Vasquez as an example of someone who hates his own fanbase. She also jokes about how Phineas and Ferb is hardly talked about anymore. * The episode was going to feature references to the Old Spice adverts that featured Terry Crews, but they weren't included in the final cut due to them being irrelevant. Quotes * Trina: Your carriage Cranius Excrementus.